


Unknown Relations

by hiba



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiba/pseuds/hiba
Summary: After singing hundreds of songs together where they’re either siblings, lovers or friends, Len is confused and worried about what his official relationship with Rin is supposed to be.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Unknown Relations

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seriously been a fan of Vocaloid for eleven years but have never really written any fanfiction about it. I’ve had weird hang ups over it for years but last evening I was like WHATEVER and this short fic came out of nowhere. 
> 
> Anyway, Len panics over the type of relationship him and Rin are supposed to have. I made them acknowledge they aren’t human but they can still blush (a lot).

It took Len a very long time to work up the courage to just _ask_. The soft leather of the couch stuck uncomfortably to his synthetic skin as the afternoon sun poured through the large window of his shared bedroom. He could feel the heat of his roommate’s body as she lounged comfortably next to him, tv remote in hand.

One of Rin’s bare, slender legs rested on his lap and he wanted to die when she suddenly moved it and instead placed the sole of her foot on the small area above his knee that his shorts didn't properly conceal.

“Hmm,” Rin frowned as she flipped through channels, it was clear that nothing was catching her attention. “Is there anything you want to wat-”

“What are we?!” Len suddenly burst out with the intensity of a small volcano and almost caused Rin to send the remote flying across the room in surprise. She turned to look at her companion and noticed how tense Len was, his face was several shades redder than she had ever seen it before.

“Huuuuh?” Rin asked, drawn out. She had heard him perfectly fine but loved to see the boy who tried so hard to act like he was the mature and responsible one out of the two of them squirm. Her cheeks hurt from the effort it took to _not_ smile and laugh at him. Rin lifted her other leg so it could also rest on his lap. She crossed her limbs at the ankles and repeatedly pointed her toes back and forth, almost as if the motion could physically represent the seconds ticking by.

Len, in an attempt to save some dignity, tried to keep a straight face but the combination of his quivering lip and his rapidly warming face clued him in that he was failing. “ _You,_ ” he stopped to clear his throat when he noticed the metallic wobble his voice made, “you heard me.”

“I did?” Rin asked in confusion as she innocently tapped her index finger on her chin. Her cheeks were _so_ sore that she couldn’t stop the snicker that slipped by her lips.

“Cut it out!” Len shouted and clenched his fists. He turned to fully face her and that’s when Rin laughed at him. She could tell by his knotted eyebrows that he wasn’t red in the face just from being embarrassed anymore.

Rin’s laugh echoed like a bell deep within her and she clenched her stomach. She could practically feel Len fuming next to her in frustration. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she sighed as she settled down and rested her back against the arm of the couch.

Rin thought of what to say as Len looked at her expectantly. Suddenly _she_ felt the itch of embarrassment. She quickly combed her memory to find an appropriate response before her own face betrayed her. Rin sat up straight and began reciting the first thing that popped into her head. “ _Kagamine Rin &Len, sometimes referred to as Rin & Len Kagamine, are humanoid personas voiced by a singing synthesizer application developed by Crypton Future Medi-_”

“ **AAAH!** ” Len suddenly yelled as he shoved the girl’s legs off of him. “You are _impossible_!” He added while he crossed his arms and turned away from her.

“ **HEY!** ” Rin shouted with just as much vigor when her heels hit the hardwood floor. “What’s your problem?” She forcefully shoved him in the back with her now sore foot and almost sent Len toppling over the armrest. He braced his arms and pushed back hard. They stayed in that position for a few moments, both of them were wobbling, neither wanted to be the one to give in first.

Unfortunately, Rin had always been stronger. Len grunted, he felt his elbows buckle as Rin pushed all her weight through her one foot on his back. _No._ He clenched his teeth. He refused to be the one to cry “uncle” first this time. Len spun himself around with the force of a truck and caught Rin’s foot before it had the chance to collide with the center of his chest. He felt a boost to his ego when he saw the visible surprise that flashed across Rin’s features but he was brought back down to earth when he remembered her other leg.

“Stop!” Len felt the burn of disappointment when his request came out as a weak plea instead of a loud command like he was hoping for. But it worked, Rin’s left foot stopped a few centimeters short of collision with the side of his head. They both went slack and looked at each other in bewilderment.

Rin was breathing heavily and Len felt his heartache at the sight of her pronounced pout. Her white headband had become misaligned in the struggle while her loose sailor shirt wrinkled farther up her abdomen. She glanced down at his chest and, awkwardly enough, Len noticed that he was still holding onto her foot. He gently released his grip and moved his hands to his face.

“I, uh,” he couldn’t even think of what to say. He debated with himself whether he should just get up and leave but his thoughts were interrupted when he felt Rin shift up into a proper sitting position.

“Len,” she sighed, sounding surprisingly mature. He watched her remove her headband and tried not to stare too hard as she adjusted her shirt. “You know _exactly_ what we are,” Rin looked up to him with a small smile.

Len rested his back against the couch. “Singing androids from the future where there’s no more music?” He asked with a smile that didn't quite reach his blue eyes. “Or was that just Miku’s description?” He added and Rin chuckled.

Len looked away and fiddled with the hem of his pants. “I don’t need a narration of our Wikipedia page to tell me we’re synthesizers that use vocaloid software.” He bit his bottom lip in apprehension and wondered if he should continue with what he was about to say. Not being able to see Rin’s expression gave him a bout of confidence, for better or for worse. “What are we supposed to be to _each other?_ ”

Rin was so silent that at first Len thought she must have gotten bored fighting with him and already left the room. But then he felt her hand connect with his own that was already placed on his lap. “Len, you big dummy,” he could hear the teasing in Rin’s voice. “You already know the answer to that one, too!”

Len pivoted his head to get a better look at her. Rin smiled brighter than the sun and she was so close that he could smell her orange chapstick. It struck him that he wasn’t even sure why she chose to apply it. They weren’t human, her lips couldn’t get dry and the balm didn't absorb into her skin. It wasn’t necessary but that didn’t stop her from wanting to wear it. Or stop him from loving it.

Rin’s grin faltered when she noticed that Len still didn’t look all too convinced. “You probably won’t be too happy when I bring this up,” she began with a shrug, “but the bosses up top purposely decided not to go through with giving us an official relationship.” Len scowled at the index finger that Rin pointed into the air, probably to represent the “bosses up top” she was referring to.

“It doesn’t change the fact that originally we were going to be advertised as twins,” Len said with a grumble. “Same name, same looks, same _voice provider_ … basically a packaged deal.”

“LEN!” Rin suddenly exclaimed and looked into his eyes so intensely that he could see himself reflected back. “Why do you even care so much?” She asked in frustration. “It’s not like we’re real people.”

Previous thoughts of Rin’s chapstick flooded back into his brain and something clicked. _Not human. Not necessary._ It was easy to forget that they were creations of manufactured materials. Inside of them were wires, chips and fiberglass instead of nerves, organs and bones. Human titles and categories that were given to people related through blood couldn’t be applied to them. The terms “siblings” or “partners” weren’t necessary for them but that didn’t stop him from _wanting_ her to be the latter or _loving_ her the way he did.

Len intertwined their fingers together and let out a genuine smile. “You finally got it through your thick skull, huh?” Rin asked with a mischievous whisper but the warmth of her eyes expressed her relief. “I can’t believe people say you’re the smarter one,” she hummed as she nuzzled her nose against his cheek.

“I’m sorry for taking my insecurities out on you,” Len sighed and shifted so his cheek was resting against her forehead. “It just gets... confusing sometimes. One moment I’m your loyal twin servant and other times I’m singing about how we’re going to have three children when we grow up.”

Rin snorted and pushed herself up. “Len, if you think about it, we’re basically actors,” she paused for a moment, “only, um, we sing? Singing actors?” She cocked her head to the left in confusion.

“I think the word you’re looking for is _performers_ ,” Len cut in with a lifted brow.

“Oh, shut up Mr. Smartypants,” Rin grumbled before childishly sticking out her tongue. “People go out of their way to create such beautiful songs and I’ll sing them all without complaint.”

Len paused. It was true, in the grand scheme of things, their voices were used as the final step to present a producer’s idea. The majority of them were normal people who borrowed their voices in the hope that their message would reach people across the world. It didn’t matter to him what role he had to play, he felt immense happiness and pride when he was chosen to be the trusted communicator. Especially if he was able to perform it with Rin.

Len looked back at the girl who stared at him with wide, curious eyes. “Rin,” he said with a tired smile, “I hope people never stop creating content for us.” He gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

Rin placed her own hand over his. “Even if that day comes, we never have to stop singing all the songs that have already been written.” She smiled sweetly and the two teenagers rested their foreheads together.

“Well,” Rin said with an embarrassed cough when they eventually pulled apart, “my favourite song to sing with you is probably 'Adolescence'.” She felt herself go red at the admission and looked away shyly. She glanced back up at Len, curious to see his expression.

To her surprise, Len gave her a blank stare. “Huh?” He replied before he burst out into laughter.

Rin shot up off the couch in confusion. “W-what’s so funny?!” She fumed and felt her whole face shrivel up in shame.

“I-it’s j-just,” Len hiccuped and tried to calm himself down. “It’s a trashy rehash of 'Cendrillon'! At least what saves the original is that it’s loosely based around a fairytale."

“So?” Rin asked while stomping her foot on the floor. “Is it so wrong that we get to have a grown up song to sing? Miku and Kaito get plenty of those!”

“Ours is about two siblings who can’t sleep in the same bed anymore.” Len crossed his arms and thought hard for a moment. “But I guess the lyrics are, er, more than a little bit _suggestive_.” Rin could see Len beginning to get flustered himself.

He bit his lip in deep thought before giving Rin an uncharacteristic smirk. “Jeez,” he playfully began, “I didn’t know you were such a pervert...”

“LEN!” Rin screamed as loud as she possibly could and reached for a heavy decorative pillow to smack him with.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, my first Vocaloid fanfiction! It was a long time coming. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :) Also no hate towards Adolescence, haha.


End file.
